


Colored Hearts: Background

by thequietrecluse



Series: Colored Hearts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietrecluse/pseuds/thequietrecluse
Summary: The introduction of the soulmate prompt I created, as well as a table of contents of the future one-shots.This is where I'll put future rounds of soulmate fics and any important information (don't know what, but just in case)





	1. Chapter 1

**The Prompt**

In this world, when anyone comes of age, a heart paints itself on the dominant hand’s palm. The exact colors and designs of the heart matches no one else but the soulmate or soulmates of that particular person, and will not be visible to anyone other than that person until their soulmate(s) has been found. If one has multiple soulmates, his or her heart will be equally divided into different colors (halves, thirds, twelfths, etc.) The designated soulmate(s) will match the person’s true ideals, though often couples will never know _what_ their true ideals actually are and will have issues.

When a pair of soulmates shake hands (heart-to-heart contact necessary,) the physical heart will jolt, and the skin will feel a pleasant electrical shock, and on the inside of the dominant arm’s wrist the name of the respective soulmate will appear in the soulmate’s handwriting.

If the soulmate dies, the heart will be edged in gray and the name of all soulmates will be revealed.

If the soulmate is terminal or dying (as in will inevitably die within a short amount of time,) the name of the dying soulmate will be revealed and all involved soulmates will feel a pull to the location of the dying soulmate, as well as the location and distance of the dying soulmate from his others.

 

**Table of Contents - Round 1**

 

**Red, White, and Peach**

_Jisoo--Jihancheol_

His heart was split in half: one half a brilliant red, the other half a bright white. This couldn’t be happening. He knew what that meant. Everyone knew what that meant. “How am I supposed to deal with _two_ soulmates?”

 

**Wo ai ni, my ai**

_Jun--Junhao_

Jun couldn’t tell whether or not he’d made the right decision to go to Korea or not. He loved the country so much, felt as much at home here as in China, made some strong connections, but the Chinese characters on his heart suggested otherwise.

 

**Pretty U**

_Mingyu--Meanie_

Mingyu couldn’t stop feeling this attraction to the lonely, pretty-boy bookworm. He couldn’t help it, even though he’s sure they don’t have that much in common. If he didn’t know any better he’d say Wonwoo was his soulmate, but then who’s the boy who’s always around him?

 

**Second Hand Embarrassment**

_Jihoon--Jicheol_

Jihoon did not want to meet his soulmate this way. He hadn’t been really anticipating meeting his soulmate anyway, but meeting his soulmate by finally accepting his offer to help him up after a really embarrassing fall was probably really low on his list.

 

**High five, soulmate**

_Vernon--Verkwan_

It’s crazy to think that he never once touched his best friend’s palm with his own, but when he high fives Seungkwan after finally earning an A on his last test, the jolt rushes through his body like no other. Literally. Both of them fainted.

 

**9580 kilometers from my love**

_Jeonghan--Jihan_

Jeonghan had been looking forward to meeting his soulmate ever since he turned eighteen, admiring the beautiful calming blue of his heart. Things don’t go as planned, he realizes when he feels a dreadful tug at his heartstrings and watches in horror as a name engraves itself on his wrist: _Hong Jisoo--9580 km, Los Angeles._

 

**Extra Story**

**One step, then another step**

_Jeonghan--Jihancheol_

On a cold December night, Jeonghan learns to trust his soulmates more. (Continuation of  **Red, White and Peach** )

 

**Author Notes**

Anyone is welcome to the soulmate au I created (inspired by Halsey's "Colors") as long as they give credit to me. Also, I'm open to other ships, so if you give me a prompt and a ship, I'll be happy to do it!

I just want to clarify: none of these stories are connected outside of the prompt. They don't exist in the same universe, but different ones that have the same soulmate hearts on their palms.


	2. Round 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next round of stories! Some more angst, some fluffy pieces and some different ships!

Hi everyone! Now that I'm 2/3 of the way into the first round of my  _Colored Hearts_ series, I'm gonna release the next round of stories... well, the story descriptions. 

I actually really surprised by how much you guys liked my stories! I'm by no means the best writer, and I was really surprised by all the kudos and comments and hits and bookmarks! I'm just telling stories about ordinary moments in a somewhat extraordinary world, and it makes me happy that you guys enjoy the stories I write.

Anyway, this next round of stories features a little more angst. And by a little, I really mean a little. Round 1 has "9580 kilometres from my love" and Round 2 has 2 angst stories (at this rate, round 3 will be half angst): "Ex-Soulmate Counterparts" and "Soulmates with a Side of Crayons." I really wanted to write stories with angst, but with a more optimistic ending (because even though I haven't gotten to it yet, "9580 km" doesn't seem to have a happy ending, especially if you read the original prompt.) Love doesn't always work out, so why should soulmates be 100% guarantees? You guys saw how Jisoo and Jun worried about it in the first two stories (if you read them) but I wanted a situation where that was REAL.

Well, I should stop ranting and actually give you guys what you're probably here to find out. Without further ado, the next round!

 

**Round Two**

**No Stranger to Soulmates**

_Seungcheol--Jicheol_

Seungcheol was a soulmate magnet for every soulmate pair except his own. He's starting to get tired of soulmates. Luckily, Jihoon's the same way.

 

**Ex-Soulmate Counterparts**

_Joshua--Wonshua_

Joshua had given up on soulmates a long time ago. He doesn't even look at his heart anymore, not after what had happened. Soulmates didn't always work out. Then he meets Wonwoo, his counterpart on the other side.

 

**Soulmates with a Side of Crayons**

_Jeonghan--Jeongcheol_

Soulmate searching with a kid is almost impossible. The judgemental stares from any and everyone who notices little Chan and the suspicious lack of heart on his palm is sometimes too much to handle.

 

**Love Grows like Trees**

_Minghao--Gyuhao_

Minghao has always had Mingyu by his side ever since he moved to Korea as a child. Even though Mingyu's a giant puppy trapped in a suave model's body, he wouldn't ask for anything more in a best friend. Guess that's why they were soulmates.

 

**God's Gift to Minghao**

_Minghao--Myungsoo/Haosoo_

Joshua is literally too perfect. He's patient, kind, committed: every mother's ideal for their children's significant others. If that's the case, then why is he with Minghao?

 

**Last One, Fast One**

_Wonwoo--Wonhui_

Wonwoo's going to miss swimming when he goes to college. It's not that he isn't good enough (he isn't) but he doesn't see a reason to go when he's going to be swamped with school. Junhui gives him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be Minghao-biased, considering he's the protagonist of 1/3 of the stories (back-to-back stories at that) I'm certainly not complaining.
> 
> Also... I made a twitter. Don't feel obligated to follow me (I'll probably be very boring) But here's the link:
> 
> [Link](https://twitter.com/thequietrecluse)


End file.
